


After All This Time? (Always)

by thevirtuemoirharmonizer



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Small bit of angst, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirtuemoirharmonizer/pseuds/thevirtuemoirharmonizer
Summary: In 1991, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir begin their magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.In 1991, Harry Potter also begins his magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.A lot can happen in seven years.





	After All This Time? (Always)

Kate McCormick's life was fairly normal. She grew up on a perfect suburban street in Thorndale, Ontario, in a sweet-looking 3 bedroomed two storey house with a neat front lawn and a white picket fence. Her father was a lawyer who commuted in and out of London everyday, but he always made sure he was home in time for dinner with his family. Her mother was a teacher at the local elementary school. As a result she was a very gentle woman, who never really got angry and always had a smile for everyone. 

She had an older brother who she adored. He could be busy with hockey and school sometimes but he would still have time to play with her, pushing her on the swings in the playground. He was the one who taught her how to ride a bike, pushing her relentlessly up and down the street until she got it. 

She had a dog, a sheepdog named Millie who she loved more than anything. As she got older, her mom let Kate walk her, to "teach her responsibility". 

Kate excelled in school. She was top of her class all the way from middle school to university. She was the high school Valedictorian and followed in her father's footsteps in studying law. She did all the things normal teenagers do. Outings with friends to the mall, going to school hockey games and of course a few boyfriends. Some short term, some not. 

She was in her last year of college when she met Jim. He was two years older, an accountant and liked to sweep her off her feet a lot. She finished college with her degree and she and Jim got married three years later. They moved into a nice suburban house in London, similar to her childhood one, complete with neat front lawn and white picket fence. They had a happy life. A quiet life. They got up in the morning, had breakfast together, went to work, rang each other at lunch, came home and spent the evening together. A quiet, happy, normal simple life. 

A few years into their marriage, they decided to have a child. Kate got pregnant, and the couple were thrilled. She continued with work while she and Jim began to decorate a nursery. They brought a crib, a mobile, diaper changing table, a rocking chair and far too many teddies. 

Their daughter, Jordan Virtue was born in February 1974, a beautiful baby with black hair and bright blue eyes. The two new parents couldn't have been happier. She was an angel child who hardly ever cried. She was her parents pride and joy. The Virtues and McCormicks doted over the newest member of the family. Kate couldn't have been happier with the way her life had turned out. 

And then things started to happen. 

Minuscule at the start.

Like at dinner, Jordan sat in her high chair with a tiny bowl of mashed potato and a tiny spoon in her tiny hands, gurgling away to herself. She dropped the spoon with a clatter and Kate turned around to grab tissue to wipe up the bits of potato on the floor. When she turned around again, Jordan was holding the spoon in her hand, chewing her finger. She giggled while her mother stared. Kate shook her head. "I should probably go change my lenses." she muttered. 

Then she started to suspect it wasn't her eyesight.

Jordan loved to sit on her mother's knee and watch Sesame Street. She'd giggle at Big Bird and Cookie Monster, and scream with laughter and kick her little legs whenever Bert and Ernie came on. The sound was perhaps Kate's favorite thing in the world. And then suddenly it lost it's favour. They were having their midday Sesame Street viewing on a cool June day, and Kate was cuddling Jordan to her chest while her daughter was engrossed in the conversation between Grover and Count Von Count when the TV suddenly flicked off. "Switch must have tripped." Kate immediately thought, but then Jordan started to giggle hysterically and the TV screen lit up again and the conversation between Grover and the Count resumed. Kate stared at the TV, as if it would tell her what it was doing when Jordan let out another high laugh and the TV flicked on and off. Kate quickly got up, plugged out the TV and rushed down to the nursery with Jordan. "You need a nap baby...." she mumbled, rubbing her back. 

She had a feeling it was nothing to do with a faulty switch, but the thought of it being anything else made her stomach jump. She thought about asking her husband, but decided against it. 

The final straw for Kate one day a week later. She was in the kitchen flipping through a magazine and having a coffee while Jordan was having a nap and Jim was at work. Kate herself would return to work in 2 weeks time and she was half looking forward to it, half dreading it. She wanted to get back to business and do what she loved, but not being around Jordan 24/7 made her skittery. The house was deathly quiet, only the sound of Kate flipping the pages to be heard. She lifted her mug and took a sip of her coffee. 

Suddenly a high pitched giggle pierced the air. She slammed her cup down. "Oh it's just Jordie." Kate smiled, forgetting her panic. She stood up and went upstairs to the nursery. She went in, and what she saw made her glad she wasn't holding her coffee.

Jordan was lying awake on her back, giggling, flailing her arms and legs and a few of her teddies were floating in the cot. Kate felt her heart actually stop. She blinked. "Definitely not the contacts." 

Jordan looked over at her mother and gave her a big grin and a Panda bear teddy rose off windowsill and into the air. Kate let out a strangled yell and rushed over to the cot, grabbing the baby. The teddies immediate fell to the ground. She collapsed into the rocking chair. 

At 5.16pm exactly Jim arrived home from work to find Kate rocking back and forth in Jordan in her arms. She was telling herself that she was comforting the baby, but in actual fact she was trying to stop herself from keeling over. "Kate!!! What's wrong?!" he said, throwing his briefcase down and rushing over. Kate looked at him. "Nothing." she mumbled. Jim looked around. There was teddies all over the place and Kate was sitting in the rocking chair cradling Jordan looking like someone had drowned her childhood pet. "Kate come on dear what's wrong?" he said, rubbing her arm. Kate looked up at him and broke down into sobs. 

She told him everything that had happened and she asked if it made her a terrible mom and had she done something wrong. Jim had gone considerably stiff during her sobbing and he looked at his feet when she finished, shuffling awkwardly. "I hoped this day would never come...." he said, running his fingers through his mousy brown hair. Kate looked up at him. "What do you mean??" she said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. He sighed and took Jordan from her, rocking the now sleeping baby. "Well.....you see....."

They talked all the way through the night. At first Kate was in silent disbelief, laughing at him at first, and then shaking her head calling him crazy. Then it descended into anger. 

"So you mean to tell me your some kind of super-human warlock?!!"

"A wizard Kate."

"A wizard!!! A wizard!!!! And you're not actually an accountant?! You work for the Canadian Department of Magic?!"

"Ministry of Magic. Yes."

"There's a Ministry?!!"

"Well how else are they supposed to govern us and keep us all safe?"

"So you're not an accountant?!!"

"No! I work in the Wizarding Examinations Department in the Ministry. The Ministry is in Toronto, under the Island."

"And you didn't go to actually go to high school in St. Mary's, you went to some magic school?!"

"Ilvermorny Kate, it's the North American school for witches and wizards. Yes I went there, I learned everything I know."

"So you can cast spells...?"

"Yes that's basically what we do. I have a wand. It's hidden upstairs, I'll show it to you if yo-"

"WAIT?! So you mean to tell me that Jordie, that our baby girl, is a witch?!!"

"Well......yes. She's a witch. I was hoping she'd be a Squib, but no she's a witch. And a powerful one too by the sounds of it."

"A WITCH?!! My baby is not a witch!!!!"

"Kate, it's not like her skin will go green, she'll wear a pointy hat and a black cat's gonna follow her everywhere, she's still Jordan. She's going to be like every other normal kid. She's just going to have special abilities. There's nothing to be afraid of." 

At that, Jim pulled his shaking wife into her arms and held her close. "She's still going to be your baby girl. Witch or not." he said. Kate nodded silently into his shoulder and looked over at the sleeping child in the cot. So peaceful. So still. So beautiful. 

                                        ***

Slowly but surely, Kate began to learn about this hidden world that her husband and daughter belonged to. The schools, the spells, the families, the stories, Quidditch, magical creatures, great wizards, dark wizards. At first she took offense to being called a "Muggle" but soon got used to it and actually became proud of it ("Jim she maybe be half-witch but she's also half-Muggle!") 

She slowly began to accept it all, though a lot of it still confused her. And whenever Jim mentioned dark magic, she felt uneasy. 

Soon they decided they wanted to extend their family when Jordan was almost two and blossoming beautifully. The couple really wanted her to have a sibling. So, Kate was pregnant for a second time. But this time she was wary that she was carrying a potential witch/wizard. Even though she was now perfectly happy with her wizard husband and witch daughter, she secretly hoped that the child would be a Squib. She refused to even hear about the idea of sending her children to a school of magic, and maybe having a Squib would be an excuse? She wanted her children near her, in London, in a Muggle school. So at night, she guiltily prayed for a Squib. 

Their baby boy Kevin was born in July 1976. 

2 months later when his cousin 5 year old cousin Alice dropped him, he bounced right back up into her arms. 

"Wizard." Jim grinned later that night, as he rocked his son and placed him gently into his cot. Kate gave him as bright as smile as she could while Jordan slept in her arms.

They had 2 more children. 

Neither were Squibs. 

Their son that arrived in March 1978, Casey, opened and closed doors around the house while lying on the play mat in the nursery. 

And their youngest daughter, Tessa, who arrived in May 1980, within weeks of her birth made the mobile above her cot spin frantically until the cow and the pig flew off. 

Kate had four magical children on her hands. And she adored them. 

The four Virtue children grew up in a safe and happy home. They attended the local elementary school, saw their grandparents every weekend, got ice cream after school on Fridays and did all the things normal kids did.

But they also played around with their juvenile magic, which frustrated their mother and their father warned them that if they did too much magic when they were young, a boggart would come and take them away. Jim told them all the magical tales of the wizarding world, while Kate insisted that Little Red Riding Hood was more educational. Kate wouldn't hear anything about them going to Ilvermorny, also insisting the local middle school would be fine.

"But Kate they need to learn to develop their abilities!! Dangerous things can happen to witches and wizards who don't!"

"I don't care Jim, they're my children too and you told me that they were just like any other kids. So they're going to go to middle school here in London like any other kid."

Still, they were a happy family.

                                       ***

About 20 minutes outside London, in the small country town of Ilderton, lived a very similar but also completely different family. 

The Moirs.

Joe and Alma Moir lived in an ordinary looking house, a two story, 3 bedroomed house with a large front and back yard on a quiet street with nice neighbors and only 5 minutes away from the local elementary school. They bought it in 1974, after they got married and returned home to Canada from Britain. 

Kate pretended she had a somewhat normal life. 

Joe and Alma did the exact opposite. 

Joe was born to the Pure-Blood but poor Moir family in Ilderton, in a small house with loads of siblings, where arguments and boil hexes were frequent. 

Alma was born into a Pure-Blood family as well, the MacCormacks, on the other side of Ilderton. It was just her and her twin sister Carol, and they spent most of their time at the local rink, where Joe played hockey on the weekends. 

The Moirs and the MacCormacks both decided against sending their children to Ilvermorny for their magical education and instead sent them to Hogwarts in Scotland, as there was a Commonwealth exchange program going on at the time. Both Joe and Alma were sorted in Gryffindor (despite their blood purity) 

They excelled in most subjects, made great friends and played Quidditch for Gryffindor all the way from 2nd year to 6th year. They were two of the best players Hogwarts had seen in years and they could have gone professional. Being the only two Canadians in their year, they formed an instant connection and became a couple in their 4th year. Joe proposed in the summer after they left Hogwarts and they were married in a court house in Edinburgh to the annoyance of the MacCormacks, who wanted to throw a lavish wedding and show off their daughter properly. Alma was having none of it. 

The year they finished school was the year that the First Wizarding War began. Even though they were stuck in school, they had heard some of the terrible things You-Know-Who had done and when they graduated, they decided not to return to Canada, but to stay and fight. They joined the Order of the Phoenix along with many others in the year. And from then on, it was pure hell. They went all over Britain on missions and to fight in battles. They lived up to their house reputation and fought bravely and bitterly. They lost friends along the way and saw terrible things. By 1974, their families had had enough and told them to come home. Dumbledore agreed with them, and encouraged them to return to Canada. With heavy hearts, they left the Order and moved back to Canada. 

When they arrived back home, it was hard to adjust to a normal life. Their parents encouraged them to work for the Ministry, but they decided to go back to their favorite childhood sports. They withdrew their savings from Gringotts and combined them to buy the local ice rink in Ilderton. Alma and Carol began figure skating lessons while Joe coached hockey teams and soon business was booming. 

And their own family grew too. They had 3 sons, each two years apart. Danny, Charlie and Scott. The boys all showed signs of their magic within weeks of their births to their parents delight. 

Their childhood was like that of any other magical child. Their house was enchanted, so many of the daily tasks that Muggles would do like cooking and cleaning was done using magic which meant there was more time for Joe and Alma to spend at the rink. That didn’t stop Alma from disenchanting a sweeping brush, a mop or the pots and pans in the sink so the boys still had to do chores. 

They were on the ice and on broomsticks as soon as they could walk. Their mother taught them to skate and they all inherited their father’s talent and love for hockey, and they were sometimes allowed to stay up late to watch games with him. 

As for Quidditch, Joe would either take them to an abandoned campsite in the woods outside the town, or Alma would perform a charm to mask the sights and sounds of her three boys flying around their backyard on small broomsticks invisible and inaudible to their Muggle neighbors. 

Danny was more into hockey than Quidditch but still played both. Whenever he played in matches, he would use his magic to his advantage, sometimes enchanting his skates to make him go faster or making the puck bounce slightly away from the other team so one of his teammates could go for it. He kept this up until Joe caught him tampering with his skates and lectured him on the importance of good sportsmanship. 

Charlie was the opposite, Quidditch mad. His favorite team were the Haileybury Hammers, and he went to the most matches with his father out of his brothers. He proved himself to a skilled Chaser in his matches with his family, just like his mother. 

Being the youngest, Scott was often pushed around by his brothers, but he always showed great strength in his sports. He was forced into being Keeper and goalie a lot but he was an excellent Chaser too. 

He was also the best skater out of all 3. They were forced into helping their mother and aunt a lot, partnering with girls which they detested.

There was no doubt on where the boys would go to school. Joe and Alma wanted their boys to go to Hogwarts just like them. They told them stories of the great castle in the Scottish highlands filled with ghosts and house elves, and the boys were excited to go from an early age. At first just because they wanted to play Quidditch, but as they got older they realized how important it was. 

The Moirs were one magical family.

***  
They first crossed paths in 1980, when Jordan was 6 and all her friends in school had suddenly decided that learning to skate was the height of popularity and sophistication. She came home from school and begged her parents to take her to skating lessons. Kate agreed to bring her, happy that she would have a new hobby that wasn’t making her baby sister float upside down across the living room. 

She brought her to the Ilderton rink on a cold Saturday morning in November. She signed her up for skating lessons and sat in the stands after, watching Jordan stumble and fall across the ice along with the other kids. She sipped her takeaway coffee and smiled quietly to herself, glad to see her laughing and enjoying herself. 

“Is anyone sitting here?” 

Kate looked up and saw a woman with short brown hair, around her age, with a squirming bundle in her arms, smiling kindly at her. There was a total of 7 people sitting in the stands around the large rink, but Kate shook her head anyways. “No. No one. Sit sit.” she said, moving her jacket. “Thanks!” the woman said, sitting down and fixing the blankets that were wrapped around a sleepy baby. “You got little ones out there?” the woman asked politely. “Yes, my daughter, Jordan. She’s the one in the blue jacket falling over a lot, see?” Kate replied, pointing her out. “Ah I see her! A new girl.” the woman said. “She begged me to bring her, she’s going through a phase at the moment.” Kate said and the woman chuckled. “Ah yes we get a lot of those! Alma Moir, owner of the rink, great to meet you.” she said, holding out a free hand. Kate took it with a smile and a polite shake. “The feelings mutual, Kate Virtue!” 

“And who’s this?” she asked, looking at the baby. “Ah this is our newest arrival, Scott Patrick Moir.” Alma smiled proudly. 

“Oh he’s gorgeous! He has your eyes definitely! How old?”   
“Just turned 7 months, he was born in May.”  
“You’re kidding! I had a daughter in May!”  
“Seriously?! Wow how freaky is that! What’s her name?”  
“Tessa. Tessa Jane.”   
“Aw that’s a beautiful name! Is it just two girls you have?”   
“No I’ve 2 boys too, Kevin and Casey. You must think I’m crazy, 4 kids.”  
“Not at all I have my Danny and Charlie too. They’re the best thing ever aren’t they? They really light up your life.”  
“Oh definitely, they’re an adventure!”

They chatted away, about the weather, the rink, the new park in London, the cheapest place to get diapers and the new Prime Minister. 

“She’s doing pretty well Kate! Look at her go!” Alma said, nodding towards Jordan, who was skating slowly around, gaining more and confidence. Kate smiled and watched her girl proudly. She had a big grin on her face and chatting to the girl next to her. 

“Looks like she’s having fun!” Kate said happily, but no sooner had the words left her lips, Jordan stumbled and fell backwards. 

But she flew right back up again, bouncing off the ice. 

Kate felt her heart stop and her cheeks go red. 

No one else seemed to notice thankfully. Jordan brushed her leggings off, laughed and continued. Kate let out the breath she’d been holding in and turned back to Alma. 

She was grinning at her, her eyes sparkling. 

“Looks like you’ve got a good little witch on your hands!” she said. Startled, Kate just stared at her. “What....? No no no um she’s just um really-” 

Alma put her hand on her shoulder and gave a hearty laugh. “Don’t worry Kate, I’m a witch too. My whole family are magical folk.” she said. Kate nodded slowly. She’d never met another witch or wizard who wasn’t her husband or children. She still had a fear of the whole thing, especially since Jim started telling her about the War in Britain. Still, Alma looked perfectly normal......

“So did you go to Ilvermorny?” Alma asked, interrupting Kate’s thoughts. “Um what? Oh no! No I’m norm - a Muggle.” Kate replied. “Ah! Okay, so your husband’s a wizard?” Alma said. “Yes, he went to Ilvermorny. Did you know him?” she said. “Oh no, Joe and I went to Hogwarts.” “The one in Scotland?” “Yeah, my parents preferred it to Ilvermorny. So do I if I’m being honest, I hear Ilvermorny is far too academic, whereas Hogwarts was very good academically, but it also felt like home too you know.” Kate nodded, like she totally knew what she was on about. “Are you going to send your boys there?” she asked. “Yup. Definitely. Couldn’t imagine them going anywhere else. Ilvermorny for your gang?”

Kate shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Um....maybe.” 

“So what does Jim do?”  
“He works in the Wizarding Examinations Department, there’s an office in London. Well, under London.”   
“Ah yes! I think I know where.”  
“He lied to me when we first got together. Told me he was an accountant.”

Alma threw her head back and laughed. “Men eh?” she chuckled and Kate grinned. “Yeah I know! You can imagine how shocked I was.” “I can definitely! Oh poor you!” she laughed. “Ah it’s fine, I adjusted pretty quickly. What about you?” Kate said. 

“Oh Joe and I just work here. He coaches the hockey teams and I do the skating with my sister, Carol over there, see? We chose not to go into any sort of magical profession.”   
“Why not?”

She didn’t mean to pry but she was just genuinely interested. 

“You’ve heard of the Order of the Phoenix right?” Alma asked, rocking a stirring Scott. Kate nodded. She had, in the stories Jim told her. “Well, Joe and I were in it, in the early days.” Alma replied. Kate was shocked. “What?? Really?!” she said. Alma nodded. “Yup. We were in it for four years, and then we left. We just wanted to have a quiet life after all that, you know.” 

“Oh yes of course completely understandable. Wow, you must be so brave!!!” Kate said and Alma laughed. “We all have bravery in us, people just choose whether they want to use it or not.” she said. Kate felt a twang of guilt in her. “Yes, you’re so right.” she said.

A whistle pierced the air and the kids on the ice began to file over towards the boards. “Ah they’re done! I’d better go talk to Carol. It was lovely meeting you Kate, really lovely. Send your boys to us if they want to do hockey, Joe will happily take them on.” Alma said, standing up. “It was great meeting you Alma, seriously. Listen, would you and Joe like to come to dinner next Saturday? Maybe after practice?” Kate said. Alma gave her a big rosy grin. “Oh my gosh yes! That would be lovely, thank you so much!” she said. “Great! See you then!” Kate said. 

***

They had dinner that Saturday. And the Saturday after that. And the Saturday after that. And the next. And the next. And the next.

Jim was delighted to meet another wizarding family in the area and he, Alma and Joe had many a long conversation about their world. Especially the War. Kate listened eagerly and learned more and more about this world she had married into. A firm friendship blossomed between the two couples. 

When they were old enough, Kevin and Casey started hockey training with Joe in Ilderton. Then when she was old enough, Tessa started skating lessons with Carol and Alma. The Virtue and Moir children all got to know each other through training, which now happened several times a week, and they often went to Tim Hortons after with a parent for hot chocolate. 

The two families just got closer and closer. They had dinners together on Sunday, and the children were always in and out of the houses. They’d play Quidditch in the Moir’s backyard and bubble hockey in the Virtue’s basement. Joe and Alma would tell them stories from Hogwarts and the Wizarding War, to which they’d all sit around in amazement and ask loads of questions. They heard the story of how You-Know-Who was defeated and destroyed by Harry Potter millions of times, but they couldn’t get enough of it. They went to many Quidditch matches together, and even went to the 1990 World Cup final, when Canada beat Scotland.

Jordan, Kevin and Casey were closest with Danny and Charlie. As the older ones, they had more freedom and often teased the youngest ones, Tessa and Scott, made them Keepers or if they weren’t Keepers, they’d knock them off their brooms. They used to sneak out late at night and meet up down by a lake in Ilderton and play around with their magic. 

This only led to Tessa and Scott growing very close. They were the same age. He was only a week older. They watched a lot of Disney movies together in the basement, curled up on bean bags, and they would read the Tales of Beedle the Bard to each other. He would make up funny stories for her and make her roar laughing, her big hearty laugh that would make him burst into a fit of giggles. They would play around with their magic too, trying to lift papers cups off the table. They taught each other how to ride a bike, pushing each other up and down Scott’s street until they got it (which resulted in a lot of falling, scraped knees and laughter) At age 8, Tessa declared to the girls in her class that her best friend was in fact a boy, which caused much controversy among the 8 year old community of London. And Scott did the same, claiming Tessa as his bestest best friend, but his buddies in school just rolled their eyes and went back to their crackers. 

Carol even got them to skate together for a few competitions and they won almost every single one they entered. 

“If we didn’t have to go to wizard school Tutu we could go to the Olympics!!”  
“Witches and wizards don’t enter the Olympics silly, because it would be too easy for us to win then.”

They made a right pair. The ebony-haired green eyed Virtue witch and the brown-haired hazel eyed Moir wizard who put simple charms on pine cones during the week and ice danced on the weekends.

Over the years, Jim tried to get Kate to see that sending their kids to a school of magic would be good for them. Joe and Alma tried as well. Kate was firm in the beginning, insisting her children would go to a Muggle middle and high school. But as time went by, she saw how much potential her children had, and just how magical they really were. 

A few weeks after Jordan’s 10 birthday, Kate and Jim told her that she would be going to Hogwarts. Jordan got so excited she split her glass of milk all over herself and Tessa. Alma and Joe’s stories of the school had convinced both Jim and Kate it was the perfect place for their kids. 

And surely the next year, on her 11th birthday, Jordan received a letter in her name from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In September, Kate, Jim and Jordan, accompanied by Joe, went to London in Britain while a very jealous Kevin, Casey and Tessa stayed with Alma and the equally jealous Danny, Charlie and Scott. She phoned home about how she bought her uniform, wand, books and a cat in Diagon Alley. She got on the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 and 3/4 in Kings Cross, and from then on she wrote long letters back home. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, met a few other Canadians, made plenty of friends and was really enjoying her classes, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

The next year both Danny and Kevin went to London with Alma and Jim. They sent loads of letters back as well. Danny got sorted into Gryffindor, just like his parents, while Kevin was put in Hufflepuff. Jordan got onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a Chaser. 

2 years later, Charlie and Casey went to Hogwarts, and both were sorted into Gryffindor. Kevin became the Beater for Hufflepuff.

And finally in 1991, two years later, it was time for Tessa and Scott to go to Hogwarts. And the pair couldn’t have been more excited.

It was also time for Harry Potter to go to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you think! XX


End file.
